¿Rumores?
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: “¡No, Tezuka anda con una niña de 8vo grado!” Atobe y Mizuki de chismosos ¿Tezuka y Sakuno en el medio? Ryoma celoso, Yuuta nervioso y Fuji… bueno, simplemente es Fuji. RyoxSaku.


Vaya, me he dado cuenta que los fics ahora suben más rápido a que bien. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir… sólo que espero que les guste.

Sumario: "¡No, Tezuka anda con una niña de 8vo grado!" Atobe y Mizuki de chismosos; ¿Tezuka y Sakuno en el medio? Ryoma celoso, Yuuta nervioso y Fuji… bueno, simplemente es Fuji. RyoxSaku, TezuxFuji.

Advertencia: Mm… sólo de la locura de esto…

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil. Como tampoco me pertenece Gackt ni ninguna otra cosa que se mencione aquí en el fanfic.

* * *

**¿Rumores:**

"Muchas gracias, entrenador, por acompañarme a hacer las compras." Balbuceó Sakuno, mientras caminaba al lado de Tezuka. Ya se había convertido en una costumbre de su abuela en enviarla a hacer cualquier diligencia con los titulares del Club de Tenis. Honestamente hubiera preferido que Ryoma fuera el elegido… pero Tezuka era mucho mejor que Kaidoh, así que no se quejaba.

"No hay problema." El capitán era un muchacho de pocas palabras, y en realidad no sabía de qué hablar con la chica, ciertamente no iba a ser de tenis porque la nieta de la profesora Sumire era un caso perdido. Lo mejor era terminar con todo el asunto lo más pronto posible.

Habían pasado la tarde comprando artículos de tenis para el equipo de chicas, ya que la profesora Ryuzaki se había dado cuenta que las tenía muy descuidadas. Después de todo, si en Seigaku hay tantos buenos jugadores masculinos¿cuál era el problema con el de las chicas?

A mitad de camino, el joven capitán se dio cuenta que la pequeña Ryuzaki no estaba a su lado; echando un vistazo hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que se había detenido frente a una tienda de música. Tezuka se regresó y se detuvo a su lado, dirigiendo su mirada al objeto de la distracción de la niña. Era el nuevo CD de Gackt, acababa de salir hace unas semanas, y si las cosas eran como el las sospechaba, Sakuno debía ser una admiradora. La verdad era que no tenía nada en contra de eso, ya que él mismo era un fan de Gackt, aunque de los secretos… seria horrible si alguien se entera de sus gustos musicales. Por unos momentos, el joven de Seigaku permitió que su mente divagara… estaba recordando que a Fuji también le gustaba Gackt.

La niña que estaba a su lado suspiró y dijo para sí. "Está muy costoso, aún no lo puedo comprar." Cuando se dio la vuelta, chocó con el costado del muchacho. Muy nerviosa, comenzó a disculparse. "¡Lo siento¡No era mi intención distraerme¡Lo siento!"

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Tezuka estaba muy agradecido que la niña no se dio cuenta que él también estaba soñando despierto con aquel CD. "Nos falta sólo un tienda por visitar. Es aquella la de la esquina. ¿Podrías esperarme allá? Olvide preguntar algo en el otro local."

La chica aceptó y se dirigió a la otra tienda.

* * *

"Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado." Le decía Sakuno. Ambos estudiantes de Seigaku se encontraban compartiendo una merienda en una nueva y popular fuente de sodas de la ciudad. Las bolsas de las compras se encontraban organizadas en el suelo y la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no poder ayudarlo con la carga. "¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas de la otra tienda?" 

Por unos momentos, el joven capitán se sintió confundido. Tezuka no era buen mentiroso, a pesar de que tuviera la mejor cara para el poker del mundo… después de Fuji. Tezuka rebuscó en una pequeña bolsa que tenía a su lado y saco algo con forma cuadrada y que estaba envuelto en papel regalo. Sin decir nada, se lo pasó a Sakuno. "Tu regalo del Día Blanco, perdón que me haya tardado."

La chica parpadeó confundida un par de veces antes de tomar el regalo. Lentamente, rompió con cuidado el papel de regalo, sólo para encontrarse el nuevo CD de Gackt. Sakuno levantó la mirada, observando a Tezuka muy sorprendida. "¿Por qué?"

"El día de San Valentín me regalaste chocolates." El muchacho se encogió de hombros. "Estuve muy ocupado durante el Día Blanco, así que no lo compré antes." La verdad era que no sabía qué comprarle. El y Sakuno nunca hablaban ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía evitar sentirse como un hermano mayor. Tezuka le debía mucho a la profesora Sumire y estaba dispuesto a asumir el rol de protector de la niña… por más trillado que eso suene.

Las mejillas de Sakuno se tiñeron de rosa. Sí le había regalado chocolates a Tezuka, pero no fue porque haya estado enamorada de él (aunque en ningún momento niega que el capitán sea muy atractivo). A todos los titulares les regaló chocolates, Tezuka no debió haber hecho esto. Pero sería de muy mala educación devolvérselo, así que la chica sonrió. "Muchas gracias."

"Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí?" Una voz interrumpió el momento.

Levantando la mirada, Tezuka se topó con la desagradable presencia de Keigo Atobe y su mole guarda espaldas, Kabaji.

"Tezuka, Ore-sama no sabía que tenias una novia." Tezuka y Sakuno compartieron una mirada de confusión. Esto pasó desapercibido por Atobe, quien se encontraba en su propio mundo de especulaciones. "¿No crees que es muy joven para él, verdad Kabaji?"

"Sí." Fue la respuesta de la mole.

"Atobe, Sakuno y yo…"

"¡Oh¿Su nombre es Sakuno? Es muy encantador." Dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros, sonriéndole coquetamente a la chica. Sakuno no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y mirar a otra parte. "Aunque sea joven, creo que es la más adecuada para ti, Tezuka. Es una flor delicada y sabe como comportarse. Ore-sama te felicita, al fin haz podido ganarme en algo."

"Atobe…"

"Un momento… Kabaji¿la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo de Seigaku no se llamaba 'Sakuno'?"

El muchacho dudo por unos momentos antes de responder… "Sí."

"Tezuka, eres muy astuto…" Y con esto, el jugador de Hyoutei se alejó carcajeándose para sí, seguido por la mole de Kabaji.

Tezuka y Sakuno se quedaron con el leve presentimiento de las cosas no habían quedado ahí.

* * *

Fuji Yuuta estaba saliendo del gimnasio, secándose el sudor con una toalla. El muchacho deseaba llegar a su habitación antes de encontrarse con Mizuki. Estaba completamente seguro que si lo hacía, Mizuki le diría que los ejercicios de hoy no contarían porque no los vio. Su hermano mayor ya le había advertido muchas veces que… aquella aberración de la naturaleza… era un depravado sexual y que algún día se aprovecharía de él. 

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Yuuta se encontró con su compañero de equipo, Akazawa, que estaba usando unos lentes de sol dentro del edificio. Algo confundido, el joven Fuji lo detuvo.

"¿Por qué estás usando lentes de sol dentro del edificio? Además, ya es casi de noche."

El otro muchacho dejó que sus lentes se resbalaran por su nariz unos cuantos milímetros. "¿Haz visto a Mizuki el día de hoy?"

"No."

"Entonces no puedes hablar." El muchacho siguió de largo, dándole un par de palmadas a Yuuta en el hombro.

El joven Fuji estaba confundido; se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir su camino. Sin embargo, unos pasos más adelante, algo se cruzó en su camino que lo dejó casi ciego. Yuuta tuvo que apartar la mirada.

"Vaya, Yuuta. Justo la persona que quería encontrar." La voz era de Mizuki. Yuuta se atrevió a darle un vistazo. El entrenador de St. Rudolph estaba vestido con una extraña combinación de verde y amarillo 'chingame-la-vista'. Debía de ser por eso que Akazawa estaba usando los lentes de sol, era imposible ver a Mizuki de frente en estos momentos. Yuuta llegó a la conclusión de probablemente podía ver directamente al Sol sin queda ciego… ver a Mizuki, ya era otra cosa.

"¿Que… querías verme?" Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Yuuta.

"Sí, acabo de recibir una llamada de Atobe. Me contó algo… muy interesante sobre los asuntos de Seigaku."

Yuuta entornó los ojos. Lógico, Mizuki aún estaba frustrado por la derrota de St. Rudolph. El Fuji menor se estaba preguntando de qué se había enterado el entrenador.

"¿Sabías que Tezuka Kunimitsu es el novio de la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire? Creo que se llama Sakuno…"

"¿En serio?" Yuuta miró asombrado a Mizuki, y luego se lamentó, ya que se había lastimado la vista. El muchacho volvió a mirar a su izquierda.

"Así es. Atobe me lo confirmó. Hoy se los encontró en una cita. ¿No sabías nada de esto, Yuuta?"

"No¿cómo podría?"

Mizuki se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que tu hermano te contaba todo… También pensé que él y Tezuka…"

"¡Mi hermano no me ha dicho nada!" Un disimulado sonrojo se espació por las mejillas de Yuuta. El también pensaba lo mismo¡pero nunca en la vida se lo preguntaría de frente a su hermano!

"Bueno, está bien." Contestó el muchacho, rizándose un mechón de pelo. "Me pregunto si Syusuke Fuji lo sabe… que su capitán tiene novia…"

Yuuta suspiró de forma cansina, Mizuki todavía no podía comprender que su hermano mayor lo odiaba y que nunca en la vida iba a acceder a salir en una cita con él.

* * *

La mañana era soleada. El joven príncipe hacia su camino a la escuela. Hoy tenía que llegar temprano porque la entrenadora organizó una reunión en la mañana. 

Mientras entraba, pudo notar que varias chicas de años superiores lucían deprimidas. Como si alguien se hubiera muerto. El aire se sentía muy pesado.

Cuando se acercaba a los casilleros, escuchó a una chica chillando a todo pulmón, mientras otras trataban de consolarla.

"¡NO PUEDE SER¡TEZUKA ANDA CON UNA CHICA DE 8VO GRADO!" Se lamentaba la muchacha.

Ryoma las observó por un momento, y luego siguió de largo, decidiendo que era mejor llegar a las canchas de tenis. En su camino, se encontró a Sakuno sentada bajo un árbol, estaba muy absorta escuchando un CD player con los ojos cerrados. El príncipe no pudo evitar acercarse sólo un poco para hacerse notar. No quería saludarla, quería que ella lo saludara.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Tomoka se le adelantó. Corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba Sakuno, ignorando por completo a Ryoma, y la sacudió. "¡Amiga¿Por qué no me dijiste que saliste con el capitán Tezuka ayer!"

Ryoma se detuvo¿escuchó bien?

"Sí, estuvimos de compras. Mira, incluso me regaló el nuevo CD de Gackt." Le respondió sonriente la chica de trenzas.

El muchacho de cabellos negros no siguió adelante con su plan, y se fue de largo. ¿Tezuka y Sakuno?

¿Tezuka… y… Sakuno?

Sus pasos se estaban haciendo cada vez más lentos, conectando las cosas que había escuchado de las chicas mayores con lo que habían dicho sus dos compañeras.

¿Sería eso posible!

Por primera vez, Ryoma sintió en carne propia que era irse de frente y caer de cara en un charco de lodo…

* * *

La tarde caía, y Yuuta se dirigía a cenar en la casa de su familia. Había prometido visitarlos más seguido. 

Aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Desde ayer estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Mizuki sobre Tezuka y Sakuno. No podía evitar imaginar a su hermano muy deprimido y con planes de venganza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; lo más horrible del caso es que bien podría ser verdad.

Yuuta llegó a la casa, pero no escuchó a nadie, así que asumió que aún no habían llegado. Mejor, así podría ponerse cómodo.

El sonido de música proveniente del segundo piso lo distrajo. Al instante reconoció la voz del cantante, era Gackt, el favorito de su hermano. Probablemente Syusuke estaba en casa, relajándose también. El menor de los Fuji subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano para saludar, pero otro sonido, que definitivamente no era de música, lo hizo detenerse.

"¡Oh, sí, Sakuno! Eso se siente tan bien…"

"¿Te gusta, Syusuke?"

Yuuta se quedó helado. "No… no puede ser." Murmuró para sí. '¿Hermano, cómo puedes ser capaz¡Vas a arruinar la relación de Tezuka y Sakuno! Aunque… eso es lo que quieres¿verdad?… Me decepcionas¿cómo puedes ser capaz de aprovecharte de una niña¡No te lo voy a permitir!' Tomando aire, Yuuta se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, preparándose para cualquier escenario no apto para niños que estuviera enfrente.

Pero el escenario que lo recibió fue uno… bastante extraño…

Syusuke estaba tirado boca abajo en su cama, sin su camisa pero con los pantalones puestos, y Sakuno estaba parada encima de su espalda. Por la entrada sorpresiva de Yuuta, la chica perdió su balance y cayó estrepitosamente encima de Syusuke. El joven no gritó por el impacto, pero se notaba en su cara que estaba evitando decir una maldición.

"¡Syusuke, lo siento¡Lo siento mucho!" Decía Sakuno una y otra vez, muy avergonzada.

Yuuta sólo pudo quedarse congelado en el mismo lugar.

* * *

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" Yuuta no había tenido otro remedio que contarle a su hermano todo lo que había llegado a sus oídos; por eso Syusuke no pudo parar de reír. Mientras, Sakuno no podía levantar la mirada de su cena (que amablemente Fuji Syusuke había preparado), avergonzada de que Yuuta hubiera pensado algo semejante sobre ella y Tezuka… y ella y Fuji… 

"¡No es cuestión de risa, hermano!" Vociferó Yuuta, sonrojado por su error. ¿Qué iba a saber que Sakuno había tomado un curso de masajes¿Qué su hermano era su tutor de inglés y que después de las tareas, ella solía practicar con él?

"Lo siento, Yuuta… pero debiste preguntarme antes…" Dijo Syusuke, calmando un poco su risa. "Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así…"

"Entonces¿por qué tenías puesta la música?"

"A decir verdad…" Cortó Sakuno. "Yo tampoco sabía que te gustaba Gackt."

"Me lo regalaron hace poco." Fue lo único que ofreció. Jamás diría que fue Tezuka que se lo regaló. Oh, sí, esta noche lo llamaría para molestarlo…

* * *

Tezuka y Fuji habían llegado temprano el día siguiente. El capitán se dio cuenta que Fuji se traía algo entre manos, porque de vez en cuando se le escapaba una risita. 

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Tezuka…" Anunció Fuji, fingiendo estar dolido. "No puedo creer que te guste Sakuno… Yo pensaba que lo nuestro era en serio…"

Tezuka emitió un bufido. Atobe estuvo de chismoso… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, las chicas llorando por él como si se hubiera muerto debió de haber sido una gran señal. "No digas disparates, Fuji."

"Demuéstrame que no es un disparate." Lo retó el prodigio de Seigaku, sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

"¡Mamushi, quítate de mi camino!" Le gritaba Momoshiro a Kaidoh, mientras ambos caminaban lo más rápido posible para llegar a las prácticas. Si llegaban tarde, estaban seguros que Tezuka los iba a castigar. 

"¡Tú eres el que está en el camino!" Le espetó Kaoru, tratando de empujarlo a un lado. Los muchachos se detuvieron y se miraron de manera amenazadora, a punto de caerse a golpes. Momoshiro desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Tezuka y Fuji de pie.

"Kaoru… ¿tienes buena vista?"

"¿Qué¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"¿Puedes ver lo que está pasando allá?"

Kaoru entornó los ojos para ver mejor. "Parece que el entrenador… tratara de… comerse la cara de… Fuji…" Terminó débilmente, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de ambos chicos. Más rápido que una amenaza del jugo de vegetales de Inui, los chicos corrieron hacia el lado contrario. Todo para evadir aquella imagen.

* * *

Inui Sadaharu estaba sentado en un banco del patio durante el receso. Había estado siguiendo a Ryoma desde hace un par de días porque había notado que estaba de muy mal humor. Como es el Rey de los Datos, Inui sabía perfectamente por qué estaba enojado. 

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?" Le pidió Ryoma.

"No hasta saber qué te pasa."

"No me pasa nada." Murmuró Ryoma, de mala gana.

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio. En la lejanía vieron a Sakuno y a Tomoka, seguidas por una legión de chicas en llanto. Sakuno lucía muy azorada.

Horio se acercó a Ryoma. "¿Sabes? Ryuzaki va a hacer una declaración muy importante."

"Mmm… debe de ser lo de ella y Tezuka." Aclaró Inui.

"Es una mentira. Ella me lo dijo." Contestó Ryoma, sintiéndose más enojado. Sakuno le había dicho que su 'relación con el capitán' era sólo una mentira esparcida por Atobe. No pudo negar que en aquel momento se sintió aliviado, pero ahora no podía evitar enojarse por el comportamiento de todos en la escuela.

"Mis datos nunca mienten." Volvió a decir Inui.

Cansándose de todo el asunto, Ryoma se puso de pie y siguió a la población de chicas dando grandes zancadas. Los lentes de Sadaharu brillaron por el Sol mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Sadaharu, es cierto. Sakuno va a desmentir todo el rumor." Comentó Horio.

"Lo sé, mis datos nunca mienten." Dijo Inui, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte del chico con 2 años de experiencia en el tenis. "Feliz Día Blanco atrasado, Sakuno."

Sakuno se encontraba en medio de un gran círculo que habían formado las chicas. Tomoka estaba cerca para ofrecerle apoyo moral a su amiga, sabía que en esos momentos lo necesitaba. Ahora bien, la chica de trenzas no podía encontrar la voz para dar la aclaración. A lo lejos vio a Ryoma acercarse. 'No, lo que me faltaba.' El príncipe no lucía muy alegre que digamos.

Rápidamente, Ryoma se hizo camino en el mar de admiradoras de Tezuka y le plantó un beso de telenovela a Sakuno. Todas las presentes se quedaron sorprendidas, hasta Sakuno. Tomoka estaba que casi explotaba de felicidad. Su mejor amiga y su ídolo¿existiría algo mejor?

Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Sakuno estaban muy rojas. Aquel beso la había dejado sin aliento. Ryoma les regaló una mirada de reto a las demás chicas para que se dieran cuenta que su… sí, SU… Sakuno no andaba con Tezuka. Las muchachas captaron el mensaje y se fueron felices a perseguir a su amado ídolo.

"Mm… Ryoma…"

Las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron de rosa, y antes de decir o hacer algo más, se fue corriendo. Luego de ese espectáculo, Ryoma evitó a Sakuno por dos semanas.

**FIN**

* * *

Día Blanco: Se celebra el 14 de Marzo en Japón. Es el día en que los chicos deben hacerle regalos a las chicas por los recibidos en el Día de San Valentín. 

-suspira- Como quisiéramos que eso pasara en el anime¿verdad, chicas? Espero que les haya gustado este intento de hacer algo gracioso. Los consejos son siempre bien recibidos. Dejen review y muchas gracias.

Nota: Para las que leyeron "Para ser tu Príncipe", no se preocupen, el shounen ai no es para Ryoma, será para otras parejas que aparecerán más adelante. Se me olvido ponerlo en la advertencia, gomen.


End file.
